


My Silent Princess

by PoetryMagic12



Category: LinkxZelda - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelink - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangle, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, rescue romance, sex at 17, slient princess symbolizing Zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: Re edited. I added some new stuff and fixed things. Pre Calamity Ganon. It focus' on the love triangle with Kass' teacher whom I named Reilk, Zelda and Link. With some alternating as Zelink romance happening with smut/lemon before Calamity Ganon came. As their world is changing in ways none of them would understand. Rated M for smut/lemon. First Zelink story so please R/R!
Relationships: Link/Zelda/Kass' teacher, LinkxZelda, Zelink - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild or any of the characters or trying to make a profit with this. Just trying to write this story for fun as we have none with Kass’ mentor so I am using the info we know and making up a backstory and name for him...and creating more romance with Link and Zelda...since it’s 100 years prior...you can say it’s stuff that Link won’t remember...as it’s basically the story...with some alternates into the past. \
> 
> Author’s Note: I hope I don’t confuse anyone when I write this. This is my very first Zelink story ever so don’t be harsh on me when you review please. I am trying to do it all in third person. This chapter has a bit of backstory on Reilk...who I am using as the name as Kass’ mentor as we’re never given a name for the court poet. I mean it starts with Princess Zelda...shifts to Reilk before the two of them meet for the first time…naturally Zelink is going to happen more slowly since this is the past. Yes...this will have a smut/lemon too. And it will be with our beloved pairing as it’s something I planned to add and a reason it’s rated M. 
> 
> Also I mention Urbosa and Zelda are more like mother and daughter because that’s how I saw it. Since she’s middle age...she doesn’t really act like a sister to Zelda...but a mother caring for her child...and she took on the role since Zelda’s mother’s death...until her own against Calamity Ganon. I loved how she was a shipper for Link and Zelda...so I definitely want to add moments from her. Hehehehe. 
> 
> I tried my best to keep them in character…..not easy. I hope I did a good job.

Princess Zelda was not like most people in the royal family. While her father King Rhoam had always yelled at her for her hobbies as she tried to be useful in her own way. Namely due to the divine power of the goddess of Hylia that was supposed to stop Calamity Ganon. No matter how hard she prayed to her statues as she traveled there was nothing she could due to release it. She didn't understand why? She was tired of being lectured that it was her duty, her only duty. Zelda loved exploring and looking at ancient technology that stopped Calamity Ganon 100 years ago. That same power can be used to stop this monster once least her father desired to do so and she wanted to assist him the best way she can.

Her long blond hair blew in the wind as she reached to look at the view from the castle that was braided so slightly. Zelda held onto her sleeve of her blue dress as she tried to keep her composure. Namely trying to find a place to be quiet away from him. Maybe it was to give herself some piece of mind with everything going on. Namely with the preparations for Calamity Ganon and her father trying to make her unlock a power she's not able too. She knew that everyone was talking about her and her failure as a member of the royal family. Even though she had tried her hardest to ignore all the gossip. However it only disheartened her by the words they spoke behind her back. She kept telling herself that she'll prove them all wrong.

That's when she had to deal with even more problems. At least at first since her father had told her about the most powerful knight in training/ Not that she cared too much but his name was Link and he was to become her appointed knight. Her father had stated that he managed to take out a dysfunctional guardian with nothing more than a pot lid. Not only that but he was the chosen one as he was the one that held the sword that sealed the darkness. The very weapon that would aid in eliminating Calamity Ganon as it was his duty while she was supposed to seal him. Zelda didn't want someone escorting her everywhere. It reminded her constantly everyday how weak she felt. In her mind, it was like her father saw her as someone helpless. That hurt most of all.

Not only that but Link was the silent and emotionless type. He did speak but it's only when necessary. It was usually to answer a question when he was asked or his father advised him on how to look after her. Even with her on occasion but that was really all. Zelda was annoyed at how he didn't speak too much around her. She didn't understand though why someone could be like that? They didn't care about her feelings at least that's why she thought at first. Nothing seemed to her was going to change. No matter where she went he wasn't too far behind her.

It made her exasperated. This had made her believe that he was always judging her because she couldn't unlock her divine power to seal Calamity Ganon. That he wasn't better than anyone else in the kingdom. Zelda felt so alone and that no one would understand her. 

She just wanted to get away from Link and hide from him. Perhaps she would visit Urbosa, the Gerudo champion. She looked like the traditional members of her race. Tall, olive skinned and red hair tied back in a ponytail. Carrying her sword and shield around her waist as they walked that was attached to her royal attire. A lot of muscle because they all trained as warriors for their whole lives. The woman was like a mother to her as she was best friends with the Queen of Hyrule. This was one of the reasons she wished her mother was around. To deal with this type of thing or perhaps if she was around this wouldn't have happened at all. Would she even agree to it? Of course she had told the Gerudo chieftain about this and all she could do was laugh at the situation. Making jokes on the fact he was handsome especially on the eyes.

Zelda had thought about it a few times on how her appointed knight was as Urbosa put it ‘good looking’. He had that long dark blond hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes that felt like they were gazing into your soul. Like those priceless sapphires NO! She couldn’t be distracted with these thoughts because Zelda had told herself she hated him. There was that part of her that didn’t care anything about him because he was ruining her life. He was following her father’s orders and stripping her of the freedom she desired. 

Urbosa on the other hand didn’t see things in that way. Namely since she met him at his ceremony despite how reserved he was she knew there was something special about Link. She should be lucky to have a man following her around protecting her, that it was like one of the storybooks. She had remembered their conversation on the matter and perhaps it would be no better. Zelda had closed her eyes as she thought back to that night.

Urbosa and Zelda took one of their normal walks outside of Gerudo Town. Namely since she enjoyed the fresh air and being one of the strongest Gerudo, and had her magic to protect Zelda from harm. Her technique was known as Urbosa’s Fury, which allowed her to summon lightning with a snap of her finger. This made her feel safe with someone like her around. Urbosa had always been her confidant, the person she came to for her problems Zelda worried that no one else made her feel this secure or ever will. I mean it's true she can't always go to Urbosa as they live in different areas of Hyrule. It's one of the main reasons she felt alone because her father was even more distancing himself.  
She didn't really talk to the other chosen champions that much since recruiting them to fight. Mipha was very kind to her and she enjoyed seeing her help her little brother Sideon. Besides Urbosa she was the easiest to talk with because they were both princesses of their respectful races. The difference was Mipha didn't feel the pressure she felt because she only needed to control her divine beast to weaken Calamity Ganon. Daruk was friendly as she enjoyed seeing someone strong like him afraid of dogs. Revali was more arrogant believing himself to be the best of the champions so she couldn't even talk to him at all.

"Urbosa, I don't want some storybook romance that you read. I don't need someone escorting me. Your primary concern is whether or not this guy is good looking." Zelda remarked as she didn't understand where Urbosa got these crazy ideas. Even when her father wanted her to get married she was going to do it on her own terms. It was just the way she was but her rebellious nature was more of what made her different. Even though she always tried to be dutiful the way she was raised to be. "You sound like I want someone to sweep me off my feet. I am not that type of girl at all."

"Well, I can't always be around to look after you. I've been looking after you since you were born. Zelda, you need to understand it's not that your father doesn't think you're not capable. It's more until you can unlock this sealing magic of yours he wants you to be safe. It would put his mind at ease with him worried about Calamity Ganon making his return. He can't focus on you all the time especially with you adventuring off without his approval. You understand that little bird." Urbosa expressed as she stopped with a worried look on her face as she crossed her arms. She looked up at the night sky at the stars. There was a moment she hoped the Queen of Hyrule was there to give her guidance. "One day I may not even be around at all even when we find peace after we kill Calamity Ganon."

Little bird was the affectionate name Urbosa called her because it was the same that her mother did for her. It reminds Urbosa that her best friend is with her since her mind drifts at times in the past. Zelda found it touching how much her mother meant to Urbosa. She wished that someone can inspire her in the same way. That no matter where she went they would always be someone in her heart. Certain Urbosa would be but it's different since she's like a mother to her. "You sound like I should be finding a husband. That's not even my main focus right now. Stopping Calamity Ganon before anything even starts. I just couldn't think about what could happen."

"How would you know if you never give this boy a chance? You don't even attempt to get close to him. It feels more like you're hiding because he holds the sword that seals the darkness. Is it reminding you of that pain because you can't unlock your own power you're destined to have." Urbosa answered as Zelda didn't respond but looked at the darkened desert. She hadn't seemed to realize she was trying to push the princess and her appointed knight to get closer. Maybe it was intuition that Urbosa saw someone was going to blossom between them or at least she hoped. She signed and wasn't going to press her even further on the matter for now. She had grabbed a blanket one of the gerudo servants had given her as she gratefully took it before wrapping it around Zelda. "It's starting to get cold. We better head back you know how bad this night air can get out here."

Zelda just nodded her head as Urbosa put her hands on her shoulders. "Just how I am going to deal with HIM." She whispered to herself as she still couldn't get all of this out of her head. Why did it feel like everyone was against her? Just for once she wished that there was more support for her, not the other way around.

She wasn't aware that Link had found her looking at the outskirts of the castle. He knew that making his presence known was simply going to aggravate her even further. Link was assigned to protect the princess no matter how much she was against it. Her father King Rhoam had instructed him and he took his job with the most seriousness. He made more of an excuse as to why he didn't say that it was to prevent distractions. The princess just saw it as another excuse that seemed to frustrate her even more. While nothing around him could distract her there was a moment or two when he didn't show it. 

He did find the princess beautiful after all it was so renowned. It was one of the hardest parts of the job to get used to her looks as if it wasn't there. It was only luck that this happens in the castle walls or maybe it was more due to the fact he wasn't around hylian girls his own age. There weren't really many female knights since it was so rare and the few were already much older. It was more they could be the age of his mother and he was so focused on his training he didn't really have time to notice girls. Now that he was around one all the time he really didn't know what to say to her. For all he knew the princess was judging her as well so he decided to keep these emotions in check.  
However he failed to realize he made a few noises as he stepped which alerted Princess Zelda. "YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STOP FOLLOWING ME! I DON'T NEED AN ESCORT!" With that she ran off as Link rushed off after her so he wouldn't lose sight.

"I can't believe this always happens. It's like playing hide and seek all day." Link muttered sarcastically as he continued to keep his eyes on the princess. No matter what she did he always found a way to get to her. No matter how hard he tried to get closer to her. She would misinterpret what he said to something he didn't say. So he was like why even bother.

Reilk was around 19 years old, a young sheikah that King Rhoam wanted in his royal court. A skilled poet that was expected to compose poems and special occasions. He had white hair that reached to his waist and the ends were bandaged to tie it back. As it was a noticeable trait among the sheikah. Due to being a sheikah though he his clothing had a mix of this and hylian clothing as he wanted to honor the royal family. They after all chose him to be their court poet and was living in Hyrule Castle. He had to be more formal because the sheikah were always there for the royal family. As they would die for the Hyrule Royal Family because they were always vowed to protect them from danger.

He was nervous as he was going to make his presence known to King Rhoam. There was so much going on and this was going to be his first day. He started to wonder why he even agreed to do this. Perhaps in his own way he could look after the royal family. Namely since the princess was having problems with her appointed knight. Always running away from him so while he's trying to write his poems for the royal family. He could look at her from afar while she's at the castle to make sure she wasn't doing anything dangerous. Maybe this would put the king's mind more at ease. At least that's what he thought not that he could address any of this to the king. It wasn't his job but as a sheikah he had to make sure she was protected.

Impa the leader of the sheikah more focused though seemed to be the the Yiga Clan. They were nothing more than traitors even though she never said anything he could tell it was troubling for her. Maybe it was insight that he could see things better than most because of his talents in poetry. As he had to observe his surroundings to get ideas for his writing. Namely since someone like the princess could be in danger. They were once sheikah but they would want to assassinate every member of the royal family. The princess would be in more likely danger being the heir to the throne. She wanted to subdue them before they made their next move. It was more like an upcoming war was destined to happen between the sheikah and yiga clans. 

Maybe it was also King Rhoam's worries about Calamity Ganon making his return. He was worried especially for his daughter who loved adventuring off from what he could tell when he visited Kakariko Village. A reason he was trying to find the best knight to protect Zelda to follow her around. All these stories he heard about the princess from what he overheard. Her fiery temper, independence and knowledge, the reason she traveled is to study more in the past. Also to unlock her divine power that she inherited that's supposed to seal Calamity Ganon away. It was clear King Rhoam wanted her to focus on unlocking that power rather than 'goofing off'.

He remembered it was some moons ago that he heard a conversation between the king and Impa. This was before he was chosen to be the court poet though it was more by accident. As he didn't really have a family of his own so Impa was the one that cared for him like a son ever since he was orphaned. The Yiga clan had assassinated his parents in cold blood as the first message since their return. Maybe it had to do with the fact his father was second in command to Impa. He spent days waiting and wanting to believe they were going to come back but he refused to consider it because the thought of them dead was too painful for him. She didn't have any children of her own yet but still looked after him in a way like her own son. Though he felt more it was because no one else wanted to look after him. He knew he would eventually have to leave as he was becoming an adult and had to make it on his own. Perhaps it's because he is able to capture emotion in his poetry because he can think about things like what made him sad, happy and angry.

Reilk could hear the door shut as Impa had come out from the rain as she placed down her hood. She was a woman in her thirties with long braided white hair that went down her back to her waist. Traditional sheikah armor was something she always wore no matter the occasion. He remembered he tried to not make a sound as he tried to listen to the conversation. Not wanting to alert Impa that he was awake.

"You're majesty. Do you really think this appointed knight would keep your daughter safe? From what you told me she doesn't approve of this at all. Not wanting someone escorting her around as she travels." Impa addressed as she was one of few that could speak out of term. Being one of the strongest confidants for the king. He had so many problems that he wasn't wearing his crown in case Yiga clan members tried to make his presence known. Even though he had so many sheikah around him and he was a capable fighter himself. He wasn't in his youth anymore and he was only able to conceive one child. Zelda meant everything to him since his wife's untimely death.

"My daughter can't be gallivanting around like this is some kind of game. She hasn't taken her duties to unlocking her divine powers she inherited from her mother seriously. I had to do my best to try to get her to unlock herself for the past 10 years. Nothing seems to be working but all Zelda wants to do is study this ancient technology I want to use for my army. It's not befitting for a princess. Creating these elixirs in her room for experience. It's more of a distraction. However since this divine power can't be unlocked I want her to try every way possible. There's no way of protecting herself without it. She doesn't want someone I assigned to her to look after her. It's that rebellious nature in my daughter that wants to do what she wants. Nothing would change her mind otherwise. It's more of a way I can keep her safe. I-I can't lose someone else I love." King Rhoam confessed to Impa as a tear streamed down his cheek before falling off his chin onto the ground. "I just don't know what to do."

Impa had put a hand on the king's shoulder as she smiled. "You don't have to worry. All the sheikah are always present somewhere around Hyrule. At least until she gets used to her appointed knight, the boy with the sword that seals the darkness. I will instruct all of them whether they are there in castle walls or out to keep her safe from a distance if they could." She only could hope this made her king feel better because he was too worried about his daughter's safety. When he was so focused on trying to prepare to stop Calamity Ganon the same way as in the past.

"Thank you Impa." King Rhoam answered as if he had lowered himself. It was rather surprising and a rare sight to see from their king. However this inspired Reilk to want to be at the Hyrule Castle. He wanted to be one of those people that can keep Princess Zelda safe. More so if this appointed knight of hers can't even handle her. He was more of a joke in his eyes. "Don't worry princess. I will keep you safe. I promise." He vowed to himself in a whisper as he looked up on his bed before he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile he heard the footsteps as he turned to see who it was before he was knocked over. "Oh so sorry." The voice was angelic as he looked up to see that it was a beautiful girl that had helped him to his feet. It was Princess Zelda but her crown had fallen off her head from the collision. So at first Reilk wasn't even aware it was the princess he was even seeing. After all he had never met her before so he didn't even know what she looked like. "I was just trying to escape-I mean deal with a problem is all." Zelda didn't want to reveal that she was trying to run away from her appointed knight. Especially not to one of the sheikah who more served her father. "Oh where's my crown."  
"Y-you're crown?" It was all Reilk could say before he realized that it was the princess he was speaking too. Trying to take off his daze from how beautiful the girl was and knew it was too good to be true. He couldn't help but still be nervous as his hands shook and he kept his head down. Reilk almost believed his heart was going to pounce out of his chest but he just assumed it was out of embarrassment. He already made a fool out of himself in front of a member of the royal family. "Oh I mean yes . . . I'll get it for your highness. It's my fault. I was so clumsy." He grabbed the princess's crown before kneeling and presenting it to her.

"Thank you." Princess Zelda took it with a smile on her face. Reilk could feel his cheeks reddening even more from the sight of it. "What is your name?"

"My name . . .. oh . .. . ummmm….it's Reilk. I was chosen to be the new court poet." He managed to get out even though he could barely breathe.

"Oh I look forward to hearing them. I am sure it would be better than the last court poets. Father can be very strict though on these matters. Don't worry though if he picked you have to be the best of the best." Zelda tried to build up his confidence as this was the side he showed to anyone that wasn't her appointed knight. "Just do your best. That's what I am trying to do because my powers can't be-"

"PRINCESS!" Link's voice could be heard as her facial expression changed to annoyance. Reilk assumed this was the appointed knight that the king assigned him. He noticed the sword that sealed the darkness strapped on his back. Even though he was starting to be out of breath this didn't seem to stop him from following her around and seemed to be doing a good job doing it. "How long are you going to keep running away from me today? Is it you really want to give me a workout." Of those rare times he spoke there were sarcastic comments even though there was no change of emotion of his face. He was very devoted to his job Reilk gave him that.

"Oh it's you. This one of those rare times you even spoke." Zelda turned to look at Link as she crossed her arms. "I told you I don't want someone following me around. Yet you keep doing so. I really don't care if my father instructed you too. Just leave me alone." It was with that Zelda headed off again. Reilk did know the places in the places so from where she was heading it was to her bedroom.

"She really hates me." Link answers as he looks down but Reilk could tell that there was sadness even though it couldn't be seen. "I try to talk with her but she just won't listen. I don't even know how to get closer to her. Just so I can keep her with me to protect her."

There was that part of Reilk that didn't like the idea of the princess and her appointed knight to be close. However he knew that the princess' protection for now was more important. He didn't understand what he was feeling around the princess. He did see that she was special and was going to help her. "May I say .. . . just give her some space for now. She would be safe at least here with all the sheikah around. Perhaps it's more that she's not used to your presence. It is strange for her being appointed someone to follow her around."

"Yes . .. I guess it helps. The princess is more I am worried about. She's so reckless. I am afraid she's going to sneak off in the middle of the night again. I can handle anything she wants to test me with. My duty is more important than anything . . . and that's caring for her and her safety. She'll learn that the hard way." Link answers as he turns around as Reilk eyes watched him as his declaration annoyed him for some reason. He didn't get why everything he said just frustrated him. Why did his heart pound when meeting the princess? So many questions that needed to be answered and he had little time to think about it. He took a breath before heading to the throne room to meet with the King.

It would be another day he would have to talk with the princess again. Without HIM there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: First, I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed this story. It motivates me. I love reading more if people decide to do it. Second, I hope people can understand I write the way I do because it's my style. I don't like doing just back and forth sentences like it's a script. It looks ridiculous. I am descriptive because I want the presence of a book. Let you picture more in your head type of thing. This was something I wanted to address.
> 
> Also this chapter was short. Namely because I am trying to think of ideas for the love triangle and the slow burn Link and Zelda moments. Hope everyone injuries this chapter.

Link had gotten a day off to rest which perhaps should be more a relief from him. Not dealing with the brattiness of Princess Zelda or more importantly the pressures from everyone judging him. It wasn't easy being the person that held the sword that sealed the darkness. High expectations were placed by him as soon as he retrieved it. Everyone knew that it was his destiny to kill Calamity Ganon once he came back again. That it explains his amazing talents as a swordsman. He had thought his life changed already when everyone called him the strongest knight in training. So with all this added pressure had kept building up so much he wasn't sure on how to handle it.

That was until one day a Guardian went haywire and malfunctioned. He didn't have his sword with him since it was supposed to be his day off. Maybe it was more in his nature to be the hero that he grabbed a pot lid that was nearby and deflected the lasers completely shutting it down. This was when his life changed even more because King Rhoam had taken immediate notice of his abilities. He decided that he wanted Link to protect his daughter Princess Zelda as her appointed knight.

Link thought he should be happy after all he can follow his dream of becoming a knight like his father. In most cases it was a great achievement or you have to wait until you're 21 to become a knight. At least that was what Daruk had told him. Even warning him about the princess' personality isn't something that would be easy to handle.  
This seemed to even have more pressure added to what he already had to deal with. He simply decided that it was better to remain stoic and silent for the most part. It was better to act professional and keep his emotions hidden. Then he couldn't care about the people pressuring him about his destiny or could he handle protecting the princess. Even if it made people dislike him because of the way he acted. It was these types of things that he decided that he wasn't going to let bother him anymore.

He decided to visit Mipha in Zora's Domain namely because it was always like a second home to him. The Zoras were like a family to him as he met most of them when he was a small child. His father, being a Knight of Hyrule, had taken him there so the Zora's could look after him and play with the other children. Even though he was only four years old, Link had gotten injured while practicing his swordplay that can match levels with even the adults. That was already called a prodigy and a genius even back then.

Mipha used her healing magic on him for the first time and how cool it was to see. It's also the moment they became lifelong friends. Link knew his childhood friend would always listen to him about his problems. However nowadays there's only certain things he would talk about with anyone. Though since Mipha was a girl herself perhaps he could give Link insight on how to deal with Princess Zelda.

Zora had evolved in ways to grow stronger the different colors of their scales. It was like they were the beautiful water flowers from a distance. Mipha's was red like a ruby, one of the many priceless jewels that could be found. It made her stick out because she was the princess. Though she was beloved by the entire domain, it was remarked how she at times acted more Hylian than Zora. Maybe it had to do with the fact that one of her dear friends and secret crush was Link. Someone she preferred to spend all her time with more than anyone else in the world. Mipha already had come to be aware that she had fallen in love with him but always tried to be subtle. After all Link had no idea that her feelings went beyond just friendship. It scared her that he may not feel the same way and kept thinking that it could be wrong to love a Hylian.

After all they were too different species...Gerudo's are the only ones that end up with Hylians because they're a race of all women. Not only that they're more capable. She knew she had to get her mind off these negative thoughts. Was it a love destined to be unrequited? It pained her to think that way.

Mipha was polishing her weapon, the Lightscale trident, since being the Zora representative and a chosen champion. She had a lot of expectations riding on her now as she stood on top of her Divine Beast. Mipha had let it stay closer to the docks as she practiced learning to control Ruta. It was named after her ancestor Princess Ruto. Someone she greatly admired and respected from the stories she heard about her. It was one of her jobs as these living machines were the key to stopping Calamity Ganon. Their lasers would do massive damage to him. They already had a plan set on using him as soon as he revealed his presence to aid Link as he made his move with his sword that seals the darkness.

She sighed in sadness because things were changing and Mipha had recently learned that Link had become the appointed knight to the Hylian princess. Which only met that he would be spending all his time with her for the most part. Even though it pained her, she understood it was his duty as a Knight of Hyrule and couldn't be more proud of him. Link had told her it was his dream to be just like his father since he was part of the royal guard and wanted to follow in his footsteps. To protect the princess was the greatest honor for a knight after all.

Link sat in his usual spot beside Mipha when he came to see her. It was high up right near the waterfalls as she loved to look up at the view. Maybe in a way it was like she was patrolling everything to make sure no danger lurked. Namely with her job as champion, she wanted to have sight of Zora's Domain while she can. It perhaps calmed her with all the practice with either her trident in combat or with Ruta. The one good thing was this led her to even more time with Link because he was a champion too. I mean one of the main reasons was Mipha wanted to be stronger in order to protect him.

"Hi Link. Do you need me to heal you? I hope you didn't get anything serious while fighting in combat." Mipha asked as he took his arm and looked at him but was stumped when she could find anything. "We'll that's a relief. I'm glad you didn't do something reckless again. Sometimes I feel like you worry me too much."

"I haven't been in too much combat at the moment. The princess has been spending the past few days in the castle." Link addressed though it was more with a disheartened tone that Mipha had noticed. He seemed to be less and less like himself lately though he didn't question it. Could Princess Zelda have anything to do with it? She didn't want to bother Link with something so trivial.

"Well, this does give you time to relax . . . and continue your training with that sword that seals the darkness. I am sure there's more power and capability than one of the more basic weapons. After all for thousands of years that sword has destroyed evil and forms of Calamity Ganon. It's a legendary weapon but no one knows what it's truly capable of and I am sure everyone's wondering what that is." Mipha questioned her friend as she patiently continued to try to listen and encourage him. She didn't want Link to lose his way while trying to protect someone important like the Princess of Hyrule.

"It really has nothing to do with that. Princess Zelda is hard to handle since she doesn't want me protecting her. I really don't understand why and she seems to be taken out on me more than anyone else." Link addresses Mipha, it was much easier to speak to her since he viewed her as a big sister. It's more certain problems at least since he took on the duty of protecting the princess.

"Perhaps, it has more to do with her father than you. The princess doesn't have a close relationship with the king from what you had told me the last time we spoke." Even though this was something she didn't fully understand, Mipha wanted to help Link. Maybe because she was close to her father and didn't see how they could be distant. "She has this desire to be her own person not someone that needs to be protected. After all Princess Zelda has been trying to unlock this power before Calamity Ganon makes its presence known. Maybe it's mere frustration that needs to be released. There's so much pressure on her. In many ways that none of us understand."

Link's eyes widened when she had said this because this was something he would be able too. This appeared to motivate him to want to get closer to Princess Zelda. They weren't so different but she doesn't seem to realize any of this. Link kept thinking how nice it would be to have talks with someone that could relate to his problems. He closed his eyes as he had put a hand to his chest as Mipha appeared to be in worry. "Link?" There was still silence that had Mipha worried because she didn't know whether his mind was on Zelda. Even though it's been a few months. Was he starting to develop affection for the princess?

"Thanks Mipha." Link finally answered as he opened his eyes before looking at his reflection in the water. He knew there was a chance he could be friends with the princess. Maybe there was a part of him that wanted to be closer. "Your advice really helped me. I think despite the circumstances I do have stuff in common with the princess."

Mipha cheeks turned red at Link's compliment. She tightened her grip on the trident as she became more nervous. Her heart pounded but she shook it off before pulling herself together. "Y-you're welcome Link. I am glad I can be of help to you." Just those words alone was encouragement for her until his next visit. Mipha was worried that this was going to put a distance between them. Namely being so occupied with the princess that he would forget about her. It was a relief that for now she was wrong. "Link . . . can at least promise me. That no matter what happens. You won't forget about me."

Link just nodded his head. This was something that could never happen because she was the closest thing he had to family. It made him feel at peace being with her with everything going on with the princess or the added stress of being the chosen one. It gave him a place of familiarity that could never be replaced. "I could never forget you Mipha."

\---

Zelda was in her bed chambers high up in one of the towers of Hyrule Castle. It was one of the best places where she didn't have her father pressuring her, not hear the gossip mongers or the worst is dealing with her appointed knight. One of few that was even allowed in her room if it was required. If they really thought that the Yiga Clan would make an assassination attempt on her. Zelda tried to not let it bother her though it made her agitated. Urbosa was the only person she ever confessed to how much it troubled her.

The Princess of Hyrule after her talk with her mother figure wasn't too comfortable even afterwards. Urbosa told Zelda that she would feel safer being around her appointed knight. He was the best fighter seen in generations. It would be easy for him to protect her from any of the Yiga Clan threats. She seemed to truly believe that the traitors would come to even fear the knight. That having a strong man like him around would 'make a girl swoon' from her words. Zelda just felt so helpless to have to rely on someone else to protect her.

Instead, Zelda decided to focus on her research as a distraction. She was memorized by the monster parts that she had collected and brought back. This was namely experimenting at the different elixirs that could either heal or temporarily immunity to lightning by using yellow lizalfos' tails. It was all so fascinating to her. How something so vile can help everyone in Hyrule and benefit the kingdom. Zelda wrote each recipe down to pass on the knowledge to see what wasn't known later on.

Urbosa had told her that she's always curious even as a child over the wonders that Hyrule had to offer. She always had her head in a book that her father didn't think suited a princess. Zelda remembered her mother's encouragement to follow her dreams. Being a kind of scholar that can change the kingdom for the better. Her mother had told her that one day, she was going to become a queen that would inspire. Maybe this was something that motivated her to want to use other ways to help prepare against Calamity Ganon.

Zelda needed to get Guardian parts from the Sheikah but that would mean heading off to Kakariko Village. They were the ones developing the ancient machines for the war. However, she felt like Impa wouldn't give her the mechanical parts to even study them. Despite her loyalty to the royal family, she believed that it would be too dangerous. However, Zelda knew she had to try.

However it was getting too late to start heading there. So Zelda decided tonight she would sleep in the castle before heading out in the morning. Maybe even before her bodyguard even found it. Though that would only be luck. After all, it was his day off and he went to Zora's Domain but knowing that he would be coming back soon. She held her research book and a quill before managing to find a nice spot by the castle walls. It was quiet that had given her a place to gather her thoughts.

Link had made it back before sunset. Naturally his first thought was finding the princess and getting right back to his job. His duty was always top priority. He only worried that Princess Zelda had managed to run away again. Taking advantage of the fact he wasn't around. He talked to some of his fellow royal guards and to his relief the princess had never left. She was within the castle walls near her tower from the information he received. Link nodded his head before running off to find her.  
He took a few steps but it alerted the princess', who recognized his presence. Link believed she must have done so simply to avoid him.

"What do you want?!" Zelda questioned Link when she noticed his presence, who didn't really react to her anger. Frustration in her voice that always reminded her of her failures when seeing her appointed knight.

"Princess, I was hoping we can talk." Link told her though Zelda looked up from her book as he wanted to tell her he understood her predicament. He was rather nervous because this was a member of the royal family he was addressing. Taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He kept reminding himself of his conversation with Mipha. Link wanted to be closer to the princess, no matter how many times she may scold or reject him.

Zelda was rather surprised because she felt it wasn't like him. Namely since he didn't speak much to her since they met. She stood up from her chair while holding her book to her chest. "All of a sudden you want to talk with me. You hadn't attempted to have a conversation with me unless I asked you a question in the past. What's suddenly bringing on this change? Did Father bring you up to this?"

"Not at all . . . your highness." Link grew increasingly nervous though his facial expression didn't show it. He continued to worry that other people would see the two of them. They would continue to judge him even more because they may assume something. "It's about your sealing power that you've been trying to unlock."

"My sealing power. I don't want to talk about it." Zelda coldly told him. She didn't even bother looking up as she started to walk away. Zelda rather would forget about her sealing powers all together. Using her intelligence to stop Calamity Ganon and the resources around her. Finding a way to make use of the ancient machines and weapons that were used to stop him 100 years ago. Maybe even making them more advanced with research even though she still couldn't figure much out.

"I don't understand why you're not letting anyone help you. There are people around that want to aid you princess." Link called out to her from a distance before Zelda stopped. She didn't bother to turn around though her eyes more side glanced at him. Something she often did with her appointed knight even when she mocked his status as a 'hero'. "Even if I know I am speaking out of line."

"Oh and you think you can solve my problem." Zelda remarked back. She didn't trust her appointed knight. Certainly not someone under her father's orders. The princess could only feel that her father was watching her every move while he was around. "It's certainly none of your business. Asking me about such things." Zelda grew increasingly aggravated by her appointed knights persistence. "I can handle myself."

"Forgive me for saying this. This kind of thinking will only get yourself killed. That's why I am here to protect you. Your father Even I can understand what you're going-" Link had started to explain but he was very quickly cut off by the princess. He knew that this would be approving to her but all Link wanted to do was help.

"You're patronizing me. Acting like you understand." She interrupted him before turning around as their eyes met. Link seemed to immediately regret what he said to her. He could see the disheartened look on her face. Zelda only continued to lash out in frustration. "In truth, you don't. All you are doing is following my father's orders. Just like everyone else around here. You never tried to get to know me. Everyone sees you as this hero because of that sword. That you're going to be the one that saves  
"I'm sorry, princess." Link apologetically says. "I spoke out of line. It's my fault."

"I just need to be left alone." Zelda addressed before heading back inside the castle. Not aware that Link had still kept his gaze on her. He could see her wiping the tears from her eyes, it was more like she didn't want him to see this. Even though he never expressed his emotions on the outside. Link couldn't help but feel guilty over what he had done.

Will all his attempts to get closer to the princess fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I really tried to make a realistic conversation. It's harder with Link. I mean in game all we see is Link was trying to get closer to Zelda but it failed. It was mentioned in Urbosa memories and she encouraged him to not give up. He has good intentions because he's very loyal to the royal family. This could perhaps lead to a sweeter moment in a future chapter. That maybe Zelda would end up doing or saying something.
> 
> Zelda didn't like being reminded of her own fails….she doesn't exactly have trust issues. It's more because of her father's overprotectiveness that she doesn't care for Link following her. Seeing her as a 'spy' for her father. She feels more her father doesn't believe in her. Needing someone to keep her safe.
> 
> I am trying to think of small steps that perhaps slowly changing their relationship...before the Yiga Clan assassination attempt. That completely changes it.
> 
> Also I tried to make Mipha and Link conversation like something that would happen. I mean her feelings for Link being subtle in this case. Her jealousy which she hides...because she loves him so much. She's such a kind and wonderful character. In fact, when I played. Mipha was the first champion spirit I had to save. It's just more personal. This story makes it ironic...as she unknowingly helping the man she desires to be her husband want to get closer to the princess. Makes it tragic...considering everything that happens.
> 
> The last is I am still trying to develop more on Reilk so I decided not to put him in this chapter. I really don't think early on would be spying on them. At least until he falls more and more for Zelda. That made way more sense with the love triangle.
> 
> PLEASE READ/REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: All right I finished the chapter. I tried to give Kass’ teacher more of a backstory. I wanted Reilk to be able to relate to the princess….hence more why he falls for her. Though he already has a crush on her but is not aware of it…or he’s already disliking Link. He’s not exactly jealous yet...more he doesn’t like the fact he’s the one that gets to follow her around and keep her safe. When he wants to be the one that does it, I emphasized it by the HIM in the last sentence like Zelda does at first. 
> 
> I can’t wait to greatly show more of this love triangle…..with the unrequited love for Zelda we don’t really get to see. It was fun making up a name and appearance for Kass’ mentor to be honest. I am trying to do what we know about these characters. 
> 
> I mean we don’t know what happened when Link first met Zelda….especially when he didn’t show emotion and kept things to himself. So I figure he had some attraction to her at least because of her beauty at first. Something he wasn’t used to being around were girls his own age. (As Mipha is older than him but she’s from a different race.) More being around Hylian girls he didn’t really talk much with them and wasn’t many female knights or knights in training. Another reason he kept quiet….than the actual reasons Zelda finds out with all the pressure put on him. 
> 
> And the part where Link and Zelda would slowly get closer and closer…..
> 
> Please read and review my first Zelink story. It would mean so much to me. Thank you.


End file.
